New Beginnings
by ewriter
Summary: This is a Hotch Emily story I decided to post before the tech people blew out my computer again, I don't remember when I wrote this. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did things would defiantly be different!

"Hello?" Emily answered the phone as she arrived in her apartment and put down her packages in their place.

"Hey, erm, do you think you could come pick me up Em?" Aaron said into the phone on his end of the line.

"Aaron is that you? What's wrong are you hurt?" Emily said her care for him obvious in her voice.

"Em, I'll be okay soon, I'm at the hospital, Jefferson Memorial, and I was in an accident. I just would feel more comfortable if you brought me home then if I stayed here. I have a broken arm so they aren't going to let me out on my own. Can you pick me up Emmy?" He asked pleadingly into the phone using the nick name he gave her when she had been hurt and called him.

"Aaron, I'll be right there, don't hurt yourself even more okay? Oh and guess what! I got approved for the adoption! I got my little babies today, I was going to call you but I just got home. I wanted you to come over and meet them, because you were so helpful and I wanted them to know you like I do, and I could use your help. Do you need to stay with someone while you are healing?" She asked hoping he would say yes, even if he didn't need it, so she could maybe get him to become more then just best friends with her.

"Well they say it isn't necessary but it might be helpful if you could help me out, but don't feel obligated, I don't want to impose on your new family," He said hoping she would still propose the offer even after what he said.

"Okay, I'll pick you up in a little while, I'll stop by your place and pick up some stuff and then come get you, see you soon Aaron," She smiled as she said and put her coat, and the twin sleeping two year olds' coats back on and getting ready to go.

"See you soon Em," He smiled and hung up the phone.

_Please review and let me know if I should post the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did things would defiantly be different!

Emily looked around as she opened her bosses apartment with her key, they had given each other keys when she had been hurt a year before and she was staying at his place with him and she needed some stuff from her place and they figured they should keep each others keys in case something happened again. She laid the two little kids, still sleeping, down on the couch and looked at the time, it read 7:00. 'Damn' she thought to herself hoping they would nap for a little while more so she could not have two hungry ones in a hospital while checking Aaron out at the same time. Then she checked on them again and walked into his bedroom. She looked around and noticed how void of anything it was. In the closet there were suits for work, the furniture in the room was a simple queen sized bed, a night stand, a gun safe, a book shelf, a light on the night stand, and a dresser.

"Hewo?" Emily heard one of the twins say from the living room.

"Hey baby, shh its okay mommy is here," Emily said joining the two in the room and smiling as she heard herself refer to herself as 'mommy' and then hugged the little one tight to her.

"Mommy, where are we?" The little girl asked immediately taking to Emily as her mother like she hadn't known anyone else, the two girls had been put up for adoption four months prior and that was when Emily had met them and then it had been long and tedious but she had finally adopted them.

"Sweetie, do you remember Mr. Hotch?" Emily paused and waited for the nod of her new daughters head and then continued, "Well he got a big boo boo and he wants Mommy to help him out so he is going to stay with us for a little while but mommy had to pick up some clothes for him because he doesn't have any at our house. Okay baby? Now do you want to come with mommy to help her pick out some clothes or do you want to stay here with your sister?" She asked holding the little girl on her lap and looking at her and her big eyes staring at her.

"Can I come with you peas? She's boring when she sleepin," The little girl giggled as Emily started tickling her and then picked her up to go pick some things up for Aaron.

When they got into the room Emily went over to the dresser and stuffed some things in the bag that she had found under his bed and when she got to what shirts to pack she looked in the casual drawer that she found and picked out some short sleeve t-shirts so he wouldn't have to much trouble with them and made sure they looked sexy so she could look at him like she knew he had when he had picked out some short tank top red shirts when she had been injured. Then she picked the little girl up off the bed again, walked into the living room shutting off lights as she went and then she put the little one down, picked up the sleeping one and Aaron's bag, and then took the other little girls hand as she left and locked up the place and then they got back into the car and drove to the hospital.

***

"Hello, can you tell me where a Agent Aaron Hotchner is?" Emily said once she got into the hospital and had one girl on each hip so she was hoping he was somewhere she could put them down while she signed his papers.

"And you are?" The nurse behind the desk asked nicely.

"Oh I'm sorry; I am Special Agent Emily Prentiss I'm here to pick him up. So may I please have his room number?" She asked hoping this would get done fast so she could put the girls to bed.

"He is in room 235, the doctor should be in shortly to tell you about his condition and give you the paperwork okay?" The nurse said and Emily nodded heading down the hallway to room 235.

"Hey, may we come in Aaron?" Emily said knocking on the door and waiting for him to nod before she walked in and placed the girls on the bed and they sat down tucked tightly to Aaron's side and then Emily sat down on the other side of him and was looking at his arm as Aaron was staring at her with a twinkle in his eyes at the sight of her caring that much for him.

"Emmy, calm down, I'll be fine after a little while. Hey girls, how has today been treating you two?" He joked and tickled them each with his good hand eliciting a giggle from them both.

"We good. Mommy fun! Mommy says she like you," They said together and, though Aaron didn't understand what they said, Emily turned bright red.

"I think that's enough girls. Hey Aaron when do you think we are getting out of here?" She asked still blushing but hoping to explain to Aaron what the girls said in a more private place then his hospital room.

"The doctor said that he would be back once he got the word from the nurses that you were here. So he should be back in about 20 minutes. May I say something to you Emmy?" He said whispering the last part into her ear noticing that the girls were lying back on the bed sleeping and he was glad since they looked really tired.

"Sure Aaron, what is it? Or should it wait until we are alone tonight at my place. Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that I just meant is it something that we should talk about in a more private place because I think your doctor just walked in," Emily laughed removing her forehead form where the two of their's heads had touched at some point during their conversation to face the doctor so she could take him home and they could finally get out of there and 'talk' like she had been wanting and hoping he had been referring to.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" The doctor laughed jokingly.

"No, Emily was just here to get the news on my condition and take me home. So what's she got to know?" He asked lifting one of the girls on to his lap as Emily took the other to get them more situated so they could leave soon.

"Hi Emily, I'm Dr. Cameron. Aaron here was in a minor car accident but it seems when he was helping the person in the other car out of the car the frame collapsed and crushed his arm until the point where it broke. We gave him pain medication that he needs to take so his prescription will need to be filled and though he can be left alone we advise someone to check in on him or stay with him though I can see he already has someone to stay with. Aaron I knew you said you knew what it was like to have a child but you didn't say how cute your twin daughters were. Oh, Emily I'm sorry, my husband, Dr. Chase, and I are going to have triplets in about 5 months and so with the time to spare I was just talking to Aaron about his kids," She said smiling at the two sitting on the bed with the twins on their laps.

"Oh Dr. Cameron I didn't-" Aaron started before Emily put her hand on his good arm to stop him.

"Why thank you Dr. Cameron, I hope you guys have fun with your kids. Now may I have the paper work so Aaron and I can get the kids home and have some time together?" Emily asked surprising both her and Aaron at how natural she was in saying that.

"Oh of course, here you go. I'll be back in ten minutes to get the paperwork so I can discharge Mr. Hotchner and then I'll let you guys go home. Again Emily, Aaron I think your kids are adorable!" Dr. Cameron said walking out after handing the papers to Emily.

"Emmy, what was that about, why did you tell her that we wanted to have some alone time and not deny that they were 'our' kids?" He asked surprised but not upset while caressing her leg as she signed the papers the doctor had given her.

"I oh, Aaron I'm sorry, and I guess I misinterpreted the signs. Aaron you don't have to stay at my place if you don't want to stay with us, I'll just let you go, or you could take my car and the girls and I will walk home. I'm sorry; it was stupid of me to think you would ever want anything more. I'm so sorry!" She said as she looked away and turned red while finishing the paperwork then tried to take her daughter off of his lap before he stopped her with his hand on hers holding her back.

"Emily, Emmy, hold on a second. You didn't misinterpret the signs and all that stuff that you said. Listen to me that was what I wanted to talk to you about tonight when we were all alone at your house. That was why I was in my car tonight. I knew that you got the girls today and I wanted to talk to you and tell you that I love you Emily Prentiss, I love you very much! Now does the offer still stand to stay at your house with the girls tonight?" He asked as she looked up to tell him 'yes' but before she could he kissed her hard and passionately on the mouth, and when they broke for air their foreheads went back to touching like before and they were smiling at each other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt again but Mr. Hotchner is ready to be discharged and I can see you obviously want to go home together. I want to get home as well; my husband is making me dinner. Aaron you need to come back in 3 months to get the cast off so we can replace it with another one after it has started to heel more. I trust you'll make sure he does it correct Emily?" She said and when Emily nodded she escorted them out each with a sleeping little girl on their hip.

"Hey Aaron, when we get back to my place I'm going to get the girls into bed and then I have a romantic movie we can put in so that I can snuggle up to you okay?" She said seductively as she put the twins into her car and turned around with him right there and as he said 'sounds like fun' with a low growl he kissed her passionately as he pressed her up against the car making sure his arm was out of the way as he kissed her until he needed air and was interrupted by a 'excuse me'.

"Umm yes?" Emily said looking around Aaron.

"Hi guys, umm you may want to hold off tonight on going to far with Mr. Hotchner's arm and I think that maybe you should also hold off on anything until you move out of the way of my husband's car so that I can go home," Dr. Cameron said as she and her husband approached the couple that had turned bright red and Dr. Chase had his arms around his wife as they were both laughing.

_Now, I have another chapter that I can post I just want to know if you would like the next chapter, it has some more with the kids, like their names which I just realized no one knows yet. And I don't own House either even though I borrowed two doctors for the hospital._


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did things would defiantly be different!

"Emmy, which room is their's?" Aaron asked as the four of them walked into Emily's place and he closed the door behind him while holding the little girl on his good side, her head leaning against his shoulder.

"Over here Aaron," Emily said motioning for them to come with her as she opened up a door to the right of the bathroom and to the left of what Aaron knew to be her bedroom.

"Hey girls, I painted the room a nice purple color because it is my favorite. Now Natalia your bed is over here with your name above it and Marina your bed is over here. Now it is beddy time. In the morning we can have lots of fun with Mr. Hotch here and mommy. But first you need to get in your pajamas! Now Natalia since your favorite color is baby blue I got you some that are baby blue with some yellow duckies on them and for you little miss Marina since your favorite color is a light pinkish color mixed with stripes of a orange flowered pattern. Aaron do you want me to take care of them or do you think that you could get little miss Marina into her pajamas?" Emily asked smiling at the two tired little girls and then at Aaron.

"I think I can handle getting this little princess dressed. Now can we get your little feetsies into this so that I can get your arms in and then ips your outfit up?" Aaron said jokingly to the little girl making her laugh as she slipped her feet into the nighty and then Aaron put her arms into it and zipped her up tucking her in and kissing her on the forehead thinking to himself how nice it felt to be so relaxed in a situation so homily like he was in with Emily and hoped silently to himself that this could become a real day after day thing, him and Emily with a family.

"Earth to Aaron, sweetie Natalia would like it if you could give her a kiss on the forehead and then we could leave so the princesses could get some sleep, please baby?" Emily said coming over to him and caressing his shoulder tentatively and after she turned away she gave Marina a kiss on her forehead as Aaron gave one to Natalia and then Emily followed him out of the room shutting the light off on her way out.

"So Aaron, have you eaten yet?" Emily asked looking at the time noticing it was already 9:00 pm.

"Yes, they fed me while I was there when I first came in, have you eaten baby?" He said walking over to her and holding her from the behind, with his good arm, and kissing below her ear at the sensitive area.

"Yes, I made the girls spaghetti and meatballs for their first night with me so I ate with them. Aaron you must be tired, how about we go into my room and I'll make it comfortable for you and we can go to sleep so that we can hang with the two energy bunnies, if you would like, if not then I'll get you set in my bed and then I'll take the couch and we can see each other in the morning when we play with the girls, if you decide to stay," Emily said looking at him shyly still uncertain that this was what he really wanted.

"Emmy look at me please," He started tilting her head up to look directly into his eyes, "I am in love with you, I'm sorry if you haven't gotten that yet, but I love you. Now I will personally, with some trouble, pick you up and carry you into your bedroom to spend the night with me. But even though you are light I would still have trouble with only one arm so I hope that you can understand what I am saying and you will come willingly to bed with me. Now will you love of mine Emily Prentiss?" He asked kissing her passionately again holding her against the door to her bedroom.

"Aaron I love you too, and now I think before we wake Natalia and Marina we should go into my room. Baby I don't want to stress out your arm to much before its better so I think it will be just sleeping tonight. Now I brought pajama bottoms for you but no tops and I'm sorry for that but I really wanted to see you without a shirt on," Emily said looking at him pulling him into her bedroom and showing him where she had stuck her bag.

"That's okay Emmy, and all you had to do was ask, now go get changed and I'll get myself situated okay?" He said as she laughed and he pushed her into the bathroom that connected with her bedroom and then he changed and laid down on the bed putting his arm up unto a spare pillow. After she had changed Emily came in and laid down with her head on his chest and his good arm around her back holding her tight to himself, only to be interrupted a few minutes later by two twin calls of 'mommy, daddy'.

"What's wrong girls?" Emily said noticing the glow upon Aaron's face at the girls calling him daddy and she realized to herself that this would be a good thing if it were every day.

"Mommy, we scared. Natalia I sleep in the bed you and daddy?" Marina asked.

"Peas?" They both called at the same time.

"Okay girls, Natty you can snuggle up to mommy and Marina you can snuggle up to my good arm and we will all be okay, does that sound good girls?" He waited for the two little head nods before he helped Marina on to the bed and tucked her into him while Emily did the same.

_I have at least one more chapter if you would like. Please let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings

A Criminal Minds Fanfic

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did things would defiantly be different!

The next morning Aaron woke up in an unfamiliar bed, with an awful headache and a heavy weight on both of his arms. Then suddenly the memories of last night flooded back and he looked down to see Marina tucked up underneath his arm and he looked over at Emily, who was still asleep, to see Natalia looking up at him with her big brown eyes showing him that she was awake but knew to be quite as to not wake up the rest. So he could go try to make breakfast for the girls, all three of them, he reached over and picked up Marina and had Natalia pull herself out from Emily and replaced her with Marina. Then he picked up Natalia and put her on his hip as he first walked into their room and changed her diaper and then walked into the kitchen. He put her down onto a chair and turned the television on to Sesame Street and then went into Emily's fridge.

By the time that Emily and Marina had woken up and Emily got her ready Aaron and Natalia were in the kitchen laughing and eating the pancakes that Aaron had made. When Emily had come in she plopped Marina next to Natalia on the next chair and then she walked over to Aaron and sat down on his lap and gave him a hard passionate kiss on the lips. Then she just kept sitting, keeping to the side with his good arm, and ate her pancakes laughing along with Aaron and the girls again thinking to herself how she wanted to make this a constant. After they had eaten breakfast they each got one girl dressed then put the twins in front of Sesame Street on demand and then went into Emily's room to change out of their pajamas and into their clothes for the day of relaxing considering the two workaholics had the next two weeks off, Emily because of the twins, and Aaron because of his injury. After they had all settled on the couch just talking to each other, the best way they could with the two little two year olds and their limited vocabulary.

Then a little while later Emily and Aaron heard the door bell ring and then they heard the chatter of their friends on the other end of the door.

"Hello?" Emily said knowing who was on the other end as soon as Pen and Jen jumped her as she opened the door.

"Daddy, scared," The girls said at the same time hugging close to him, Natalia on his lap and Marina tucked into his side.

"Daddy?" Penelope asked as she, Jen, Derek, and Spencer walked into the house to find not only the twins but Aaron Hotchner also sitting on Emily's couch with his arm in a sling and the two girls tucked to him and they were the ones who had called him 'daddy'.

"Emily Elizabeth (_I'm sorry that name usually fits and I didn't know her real one so I made it up, if you find it let me know and I'll change it_) Prentiss! Do you think you have some explaining to do?" Jennifer said, they had all come over for the purpose of meeting the two new girls and had not expected to find Hotch there as well and never mind them calling him 'daddy'.

"Sorry I didn't tell you girls before, Aaron was injured last night and when I went to get him we both realized we had been dancing around each other and then we went for it. The girls call him 'daddy' because he has met them before and they trust him and because he stayed over last night, and nothing happened besides kissing since the girls were in with us and Aaron is injures, and they just think of him as 'daddy' which is fine with Aaron and I. Now you guys may scream like I know you want to just be careful the girls get scared easily and I don't want Aaron getting more hurt," She finished sitting down next to Aaron on the couch after she had picked up Marina and put her on her lap replacing the empty spot at Aaron's side with herself.

"Eek!" the two friends screamed each sitting on the chairs that were placed near the couch, not really on the chairs because that was where Spencer and Derek were, so they more or less sat down atop their laps.

"Mommy Daddy, you friends scawy!" The two little ones said snuggling more soundly into their parents chests.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry, I'm just really happy with your mommy and daddy, now I am your Auntie JJ and this is your Uncle Spence and he's my guy and we are going to have a little baby soon to. What are your names?" JJ said revealing a lot to the little girl that not only they did not know, but most of the other people in that room did not know.

"I Marina she Natalia. Who you guys?" Marina said as she pointed at Penelope and Derek.

"I'm your Auntie Penny and I am going to spoil you silly, and this hot chuck here is you Uncle Derek, he is my Fiancé and I'll make sure he spoils you as well, though I doubt that will take much convincing," She said as she kissed Derek and the little girls laughed.

"Well guys," Aaron started noticing a yawn from both girls, "I think that I would love to have you all here some more but I also think that these two little sweets need their N-A-Ps and with all of you cooing over them that isn't going to happen, so how about you four take Emily and I'll stay here and watch the kids," Aaron said as Emily gave him a look.

"No I don't think so Aaron, I'm not going on a couples date to be flirted with by gross guys when I have my hot stuff here at home. How about this girlies, tomorrow I'll get a babysitter for the twins, and then we can all go out as couples and you four can explain some stuff to us okay?" Emily said snuggling closer to Aaron showing him that she wasn't going without her.

"Fine we'll catch you later Super Man and Super Woman! Bye Natalia, bye Marina!" Penelope said as they each walked over and kissed the girls goodbye.

"Bye wanties Jen 'n Pen, By Uncy Der 'n Spemmencer" The girls said simultaneously stumbling over their new families names and then they yawned again as Aaron and Emily picked them up and brought them into their rooms putting them down for their naps then walking back into the living room and locking the door before they snuggled on the couch together and they fell asleep lying in each other's arms.

_I have at least one more chapter if you would like. Please let me know! I'll explain more things and the date if you want._


End file.
